


Pegging: The boys of Tortall

by GaleWrites



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites
Summary: A series of drabbles about how all the main men of Tortall react to/feel about pegging from their girlfriends/wives/etc.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/Jonathan of Conté, Jonathan of Conté/Thayet jian Wilima, Yukimi noh Daiomoru/Nealan of Queenscove
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. I. Jon

With Alanna, the idea of pegging had been a silly joke. Both of them found it quietly hilarious to speculate on what things would be like if she *were* a boy and they were having sex. Passionate debates had ensued over who would top. One time, Jon convinced Alanna to try anal. She hadn’t enjoyed it much, and the two of them had put aside the idea of anal entirely. They’d laughed and said they’d leave it for Gary, Raoul, and Alex.

Thayet, however, was much more stubborn. She owned her own strap on when she arrived in Tortall (he hadn’t yet dared to ask when and why she’d bought it), and she’d been insistent that he would probably enjoy it. He laughed it off or changed the subject every time, curiosity and pride fighting it out in his brain until one night after a bit too much wine he’d suggested they try it, assuming it’d be a silly experiment. What he had *not* expected was how gorgeous she looked wearing that thing. Without further discussion, it’d become a routine part of their sex lives.


	2. II. Neal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal's academic interest proves less than academic

Squiring for the Lioness for four years had given Neal an education in much more than just fighting and healing. Some of it, such as getting lessons in espionage from George, was deliberate. Other things, like finding out far more details about his knight-master’s sex life than she’d intended, were what he thought of as inevitable accidents. She’d never had a squire, and it apparently had not occurred to her how many of the things going on in her bedroom or her tent would be very easy for her squire to hear. 

Neal, plenty old enough to know and understand about a couple’s sex life, was unbothered by these slip ups, but finding the left behind clues in the morning was… well, he could only call it educational. He never let himself spend much time thinking of them in terms of Alanna, but merely tried to figure out what they were used for and why.

When he and Yuki finally got married, he finally had a chance to indulge that curiosity in a bit more of an active way. Yamanis, it seemed, were far less prudish about sexual things than Tortallans. He’d known that in regards to same gender attraction for years, thanks to Kel, but he now found out that this extended to beautifully rendered pornography and exquisitely crafted sex toys. Yuki was more than pleased to explore with her new husband, especially when he let her take control. As it turned out, the conversation about where they could get a strap on in Tortall was far more complex than the discussion about whether or not they should use one at all. 

Initially, he'd been curious and assumed it would be a novel experience. Yuki had laughed when he said he wanted to try it out of 'academic curiosity', but if he was willing, she was eager to show him what she knew. Somewhere between the intricate rope bondage and the growing collection of strap ons, Neal had to admit that things had gone far beyond curiosity.


End file.
